


Between Them

by zarcake



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: Charles and I are entertaining ourselves in a cabin when a familiar figure enters, then joins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a huge self-insert. I love Charles and Arthur so much, and I want to be sandwiched between both men. Also, writing in first person is kind of weird lol.

The room is hot, but Charles’ skin is hotter. His breath comes out in puffs against my neck, occasionally his tongue runs along my skin or his teeth scrap my flesh. I know he’s left bites and dark marks along my neck and shoulders, I can feel the slight sting. His body cages mine against the bed, a hand is on my thigh while the other holds my hand. I’m limp beneath him, completely at his mercy. 

He sits up and for a moment, giving me the chance to admire his body. Scars are scattered along his torso. There’s a bit of hair along his stomach that connects with his pubic hair. His chest and shoulders are my favorite part of his body, along with those nice legs of him. His beautiful hair is a sweaty mess. He smirks at my ogling and I swear he flexes a bit. 

He brings my legs up and rests my feet against his shoulders. When he pushes himself back into me, I can’t help the wail that escapes my lips. I claw the bedding beneath me, trying to grab anything to give me a sense of stability.

His thrusts are slow and deep, almost lazy. But feel of his cock stretching me open, his firm grip on my ankles, and the look in his dark eyes says otherwise. There isn’t anything lazy about him. A hand travels along my body to my breasts, while a devilish look crosses his face as he tweaks a nipple. My response is exactly what he wanted. 

My moans, his grunts, and the sound of skin slapping skin fill the small cabin. All else is drowned out, and for a moment, nothing matters. Until the front door opens and a familiar man steps through the doorway.

Charles reacts first. He throws himself over me and reaches for the gun near the bed. He freezes when he sees who’s standing at the door.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t know you two were busy. I’ll be outside,” Arthur says. His eyes linger on my body, but he’s quick to look away.

“Arthur, don’t go. Stay,” I whisper.

“I don’t want to intrude on you two.”

“Arthur, stay. We can stop if you’re uncomfortable. It’s cold outside,” Charles said. He’s breathing hard, and his cock is still hard in me, but the desire to make Arthur comfortable outweighs all that. 

“You sure?” Arthur asks. He looks back and sees Charles has moved away from me. He’s covering himself with a blanket, but I’m still nude and my legs are partially open. Arthur’s eyes return to me, he licks his lips and swallows thickly. 

“Yes. Come to bed with us.” My voice is sultry and low. It catches Charles’ attention, his eyebrows rise, but he makes no comment. Arthur is still, then he closes the door, and begins to remove his coat and boots. 

Charles stays at the foot of the bed, the blanket still covers his body. I scoot over for Arthur, who takes a hesitant seat next to me. I cup his cheek, his eyes flutter shut and he leans into my touch. His skin is cold, his lips are dry, and the stubble on his face is rough beneath my palm. I notice a slight shiver in his body, not sure if it’s from the cold or because of what we’re going to do. 

“Arthur, my sweet cowboy. Would you like to join Charles and me?”

“If… if it’s alright with Charles.” Arthur glances at Charles, who only nods his head. 

“You have your answer.” I kiss him and he’s kissing me back. His hands are on my bare body, grabbing my waist and ass. I move his head to the side and place several kisses along his neck. His neck has always been sensitive, so I make sure to nip his skin. Arthur's soft gasps and whimpers are all the incentive I need. I want to see dark splotches on his sun-kissed skin. 

He shrugs the suspenders off his shoulders and I begin undoing the buttons on his dark blue shirt. His broad, hairy chest is slowly revealed to me. A line of blonde hair travels down his stomach and disappears into his pants. His grip on my waist tightens suddenly. I look up at him and see he’s watching Charles, who is slowly rubbing his thick cock. 

“Want to watch him fuck me?” I whisper in Arthur’s ear. 

“You can take that thing?” 

Charles lets out a laugh, clearly amused with Arthur's reaction towards his cock. I giggle and nod. “Yes. Want to see?” 

“Y-yes.” 

I put my ass in the air for Charles, making sure to keep my face near Arthur’s lap. Charles takes his position behind me and pushes himself into me. He’s slow and gentle, knowing I need time to adjust. His grip on my waist is firm and strong, just like him. 

With every thrust, I’m moaning like a whore. Begging for more and whimpering how good Charles feels inside me. His hand grabs my hair and I’m pulled up to face Arthur. He’s leaning back against the bed, his cheeks and chest an adorable shade of pink. His mouth is slightly open as he rubs the bulge in his pants.

“Think you should help him,” Charles grunts in my ear. I nod and reach for Arthur. 

Charles slows his thrusts as my attention falls to Arthur. My hands pull at his pants, begging him to be free. Together, he and I pull his pants down and they’re thrown to the floor with the other article of clothes. His cock is now free and just begging for attention. It’s a bit longer than Charles’, but not as thick, with a dark red head that’s leaking precum. 

Arthur watches with darkened eyes as I pump his cock. My tongue runs along the underside, pushing into that vein. When I take his head into my mouth, his mouth falls open. As I begin to bob my head slowly, Arthur's eyes flutter shut and his face darkens. 

Charles thrusts are steadily increasing, no doubt aroused by what I’m doing to Arthur. My orgasm is building and it’s getting harder to focus on anything around me. Arthur and Charles notice this. Charles begins to pound into me harder and Arthur, ever the gentleman, pulls me off his cock and reaches down between my legs. His rough fingers find my clit and rub it just the way I like, the way I showed him. 

As my orgasm builds, my moans grow louder. Charles is grunting and his fingers are almost bruising. Arthur is solid though, and I cling to his arm like he’s my only anchor to this world. When my orgasm washes over me, I don’t know whose name I moan. My world goes white and for a moment, there’s nothing. 

When I come back, Arthur is holding me, and Charles is no longer in me. His cum is hot as it runs downs the back of my thighs. A rag wipes my legs clean and I’m laid on my side. Arthur is still next to me, his hands run along my body. Charles sits at the foot of the bed, breathing hard and spent. His cock is growing soft, but a mixture of our cum makes it shine. 

“Arthur, did you come?” I ask. 

“No, sweetheart. Don’t worry about me. Just you rest.”

I manage to sit up and give Arthur a serious look. “No. Charles and I came, you deserve to as well.”

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t want to push you.” 

“You won’t. I want to take care of my boys.” I climb onto his lap and kiss him. He moans into the kiss, his hands grab my waist.

“Jesus woman, you’re insatiable.” 

“Only for you and Charles.”

“Charles, you ok with watching us?” Arthur asks. Looking over my shoulder I see Charles watching us. He’s leaning on his elbow, a pleased look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m ok with this. Keep going,” he said. 

I turn Arthur’s face back to me and kiss him again. My hips roll, and I rub my still wet cunt along his cock. The strangled moan from Arthur is music to my ears. I rise up just enough and he holds his cock up for me. I take him slowly, savoring the way he feels inside me. 

He isn’t as thick as Charles, but he’s a bit longer and he does reach deeper inside me. When I could take as much of his as I could, Arthur gives me time to adjust. I move first, just a slight roll of my hips. His cock rubs against all the perfect spots in me. His moans were breathy and low like he's trying to hold back. 

“Moan for me, Arthur. Let me hear from you, please.” 

He does as I ask. Our moans and grunts fill the room. His body flushes and his back arches. I shiver as his rough hands run along my body, grabbing and squeezing my soft skin. I want to take my time, make him beg and plead to cum, but that desperate look on his face breaks me.

When I begin bouncing on him, Arthur almost loses it. He’s focused entirely on the image of his cock appearing then disappearing inside me. The look on his face, a mixture of lust and reverence, makes my chest warm. 

I can feel my legs start to give out, and Arthur is growing impatient beneath me. “Arthur, help me.”

He grunts and pulls me down to his chest. His arms wrap around me, keeping me pinned against his body. I wail when he begins to thrust up into me. He’s taking me, using me, and I’m at his mercy.

His fingers dig into my sides hard enough that I know I’ll have bruises, but I don’t care. I can only focus on him pounding into me, and the spot in me that he’s hitting. My nails dig into his chest, and I whimper his name. He growls and tightens his grip around me. 

I’m so close when he grunts, “Sweetheart, I’m gonna cum.”

“In me, Arthur. Please, I want you to cum in me.” 

He growls as he continues to fuck me. My second orgasm hits me hard, and then he pushes up into me one last time. I barely hear him moan my name, but I can feel his hot cum inside me. 

We both lay there, trying to catch our breath. His heart is pounding and he’s breathing hard. There’s a layer of sweat on our bodies, but I don’t move and he stays still. 

I can feel myself starting to fall asleep when two hands rest on my ass. Glancing back, I see Charles is watching Arthur and I. He lifts my hips up just enough so that Arthur’s cock slips out of me. Arthur and I groan at the feeling. Charles lets out a pleased groan at the sight of Arthur’s cum dripping out of me. 

“Arthur, you made a mess of her,” Charles says. There’s a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Well, she was asking for it.”

“That she was.” Charles pulls me up and asks, “You feeling up for another round?”

“You’re hard again?” I ask.

“Yeah. Watching Arthur fuck you got me hard.”

I turn to Arthur who is watching us with an excited look. “Arthur, you ok if we go again?”

“Sure. Come here.”

Charles smiles and pushes me back down onto Arthur’s chest. Charles raises my hips and pushes himself back into me. There’s a slight burn, but it’s forgotten as he begins fucking me. Charles thrusts are hard, and his hand comes down onto my ass. Arthur chuckles at my gasp and tightens his hold on me. 

“Fuck her good Charles. Make her remember who she belongs to,” Arthur commands.

“Oh, she knows who she belongs to,” Charles grunts. He smacks my ass again and begins to fucks me harder. 

“Yeah? You know who you belong to?” Arthur asks. He grabs me by the hair and forces me to look at him. His face is hard and stern. I always feel so small when he looks at me like that. 

“Y-yes,” I manage to gasp out. 

“Say it.”

“You.”

“And? Just me?” Arthur twists his hand and pulls more of my hair. 

“And Charles. You a- oh fuck- Charles. I belong to you and Charles."

“That’s right. And after tonight, everyone we meet will know who you belong to.” 

Arthur takes control of the situation. He tells Charles how to fuck me, when to speed up and when to slow down. When he gives Charles permission to fuck me as he pleases, it’s almost too much. Charles is rough and unrelenting; his groans and grunts are borderline animalistic, low and deep. It’s always a surprise when Charles gets like this. Despite the scars on his body and his size, Charles is always gentle with me, but now, that tenderness is gone. 

When Arthur tells Charles to stop and pull out, it’s always when one of us is close to cumming. My whines and whimpers, my pleads to cum are ignored. Charles, always in control of himself, never begs. He is breathing hard and sweat shines on his body. 

It’s during one of these torturous, orgasms denying moments that Arthur announces he’s hard again.

In my half-awake state, I glimpse the look on Arthurs' face. A moment later, Arthur’s inside me and begins to fuck me. After so many thrusts, he pulls out and Charles takes his place. 

This continues for… I’m not sure. When one pulls out, the other takes his place. I realize with a thrill that both men are using me and I’m nothing but a hole for them to share and use.

At some point, Charles tells Arthur to stop, then climbs off the bed. I whimper and try to get Arthur to fuck me, but he stays still and growls at me to stop moving. His focus is on Charles, who is moving around the room looking for something. He comes back a moment later and takes his original position behind me in bed. 

“Do you both trust me?” Charles asks. 

“Course, Charles,” Arthur breaths. 

“Y-yes,” I manage. 

“If anything gets to be too much, for either of you, tell me and I’ll stop,” Charles said. Arthur and I both manage to nod. 

Charles lifts me off Arthur and for a moment, I’m confused. Nothing happens, but then Arthur lets out a choked gasp. Looking between our bodies, I see Charles is rubbing oil along Arthur’s cock. His movements are slow and a bit shaky, like this, is the first time he’s jerked another man off. Arthur makes no objection, he simply lays there and enjoys Charles’ touch. 

When Charles is satisfied with how slick Arthur’s cock is, he turns his attention to me. Charles' oiled fingers slip into me, adding to my own slick. His two fingers become three, and then four. 

Once I’m stretched open for him, Charles helps me back onto Arthur’s cock. Arthur’s arms wrap around my body and I’m held firm against his chest. After a moment, I realize what Charles has planned. The head of his cock is pressed against my entrance, and ever so slowly, is pushed into me. I gasp at the stretch, and Arthur let’s out a groan. It’s a tight fit, and Charles doesn’t attempt to force more than half his length into me. 

The three of us don’t move. I’m afraid to breathe, Charles’ fingers dig into my skin, and Arthur’s jaw is clenched shut. Only when I breathe out and begin to relax does Charles move. His thrust is slow and hesitant, and I can’t help the moan that slips out of my mouth.

“Oh, she liked that, Charles,” Arthur gasps. Charles grunts in response and continues his slow pace. 

At some point, Arthur begins to thrust up into me. And soon, both men are fucking me. When Charles pulls out, Arthur pushes into me. Their hands run along my back, fingers dig into my hair, and their mouths are on my shoulders and neck.

Trapped between their larger, sweaty bodies, I'm completely at their mercy. The only things I can focus on are their combined body heat and the sounds they’re making. Charles grunts are loud and deep, while Arthur's breathing is hard and the occasional moan slips past his lips. 

With their combined thrusts, my orgasm is building again. It’s almost too much and is beginning to borderline on painful. I know I can cry for them to stop, but I don’t want them to stop. I want them to keep using me, to force me to cum again and again. I want them to use me until I’m a crying and weak mess. And they do just that. 

Together, Charles and Arthur both bring one more orgasm out of me. I cry out at the painful pleasure they force out of me. A moment later, both men push into me and cum. Charles’ grip on my waist is harsh, and his groan is loud. Arthur squeezes me tight against his chest, his moan is low and shaky, almost like a whimper. I’m left limp and sore between them, barely able to focus. 

Charles pulls out of me first. He lets out a low groan, no doubt enjoying the sight of my ruined pussy. I whimper at the feeling of cum oozing out of me. Charles climbs off the bed while Arthur rolls me onto my side as he pulls out. He winces and makes a comment, but I can’t make it out.

Charles wipes me clean, he hushes me when I gasp in pain, and helps me into a large shirt. Once everyone is cleaned up, both men join me in bed. The bed dips and shifts, and a blanket is pulled over us. Upon opening my eyes, I see Charles is in front of me. His hands take mine and kiss my knuckles. Arthur is behind me, his arm drapes over my waist, and he presses a kiss to a bite mark on my shoulder.

“My men,” I whisper. My voice is raw and my eyes feel so heavy. “You both take such good care of me.”

“Course we do. We care bout you,” Arthur said. His voice is thick with exhaustion, but his arm pulls me against his body. 

“Get some rest you two,” Charles said. I nod and snuggle against his broad chest.

Between both men, I feel safe and warm. My body aches, and I know tomorrow I’ll be stuck in bed, but none of that matters. The world goes dark and I’m dimly aware of both men whispering and the feeling of fingers in my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles, Arthur, and I have a small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter only has talking and some fluff. It's in first person pov, and I tried making it as vague as possible, but this is a huge self-insert. The next chapters I'm gonna try to be vaguer when it comes to the narrator. Please enjoy! Also, The next chapter is going to have some smut.

Horseshoe Overlook is quiet and sleepy. Most of the men are out running scams, robbing people, or looking for good targets for future robberies. Some of the girls went into town earlier, Pearson was kind enough to take them. Those that remain are trying to keep busy or are relaxing. Javier and Bill are on guard duty, I saw them walk by about an hour ago. Uncle’s snores echo throughout the camp, and Dutch is either asleep, reading or coming up with a plan. It’s surprising that his stupid gramophone isn’t playing. 

I sit near the edge of the camp, looking out at the river in the distance. The warm sun and the sound of the bird’s flying overhead are calming, yet I struggle to focus on fixing the ripped shirt in my hands. My mind wonders to Charles and Arthur. 

It’s been a couple of months since the three of us spent those few days in the cabin. Before the cabin incident, the three of us weren’t openly affectionate. I would share quick kisses with Charles when he was on guard duty. I would write little notes to Arthur and slip them into his satchel or hid them beneath his pillow. Arthur and Charles would leave small trinkets or little letters for me in my tent. No one in camp knew about our relationship, and no one needed to know. 

However, after arriving back from the cabin, both Arthur and Charles have been open and obvious with their affections. It started with Charles sitting near me and offering me his hand to help me up. Arthur would then give me little gifts in front of everyone. Both men would compliment me and offer to help me with anything. And one night, both men gave me a soft kiss on my lips in the middle of the camp. They weren’t trying to be secretive, so someone was bound to see us and start talking. 

It was the next morning, while we were drinking coffee together, that the three of us were basically cornered and questioned. Arthur wasn’t having any of the questions and told everyone to mind their one business. After that, most people in camp calmed down. 

The girls are the most supportive for us. Karen has asked me several times what the sex is like, but I keep my lips shut. Mary-Beth and Tilly think it’s romantic having two men respect each other and love me at the same time. Sadie thinks it’s hilarious and keeps asking me how I do it. Abigail asks how it works. She even confessed that she wished she had two people who love her that way. Molly feels the same way. Miss Grimshaw thinks it’s odd, but she makes no comment. 

The men though are more varied with their opinions. Micah and Bill were the first to make rude comments. The comments started with them asking if I was available for them too, then they started speaking ill of Charles. Arthur and Charles shut them both up pretty quick. Sean wonders out loud if he’ll find two women who would want to be with him. Javier has nothing to say. He just nods and smiles when he sees the three of us. Lenny and Hosea react in a similar way. Uncle and John often ask how good I am in bed to have two men; Arthur shuts them both up each time they ask. Dutch gives us weird, unreadable looks when he thinks I’m not looking. I’m not sure why or what those looks mean. 

I glance down at the white shirt in my hand. It’s one of Arthurs. There’s a slit in the arm and the material is forever stained with blood. He ruined the shirt a week ago in a bar fight. Someone made a comment about Charles and Arthur lost his temper. I wasn’t there, but Charles told me about it afterward while Arthur took his anger out on several pieces of wood. 

Both of them have been gone for about four days on a hunting trip. They wanted to take me with them, but I was needed here at camp. Hosea needed help with a scam he was planning, so I offered my services to the man. But the planning went by quicker than we both expected, so I’ve been trying to keep busy around camp. 

Despite how much I wanted to go with Arthur and Charles, I’m glad both men are spending time together. They’ve always been friendly, even before the three of us got together. But since the cabin, both men seem closer. When they sit around the campfire in the evenings, their knees are always touching. When we are somewhere private, and away from prying eyes, Arthur brushes Charles’ hair from his face. Charles has even helped Arthur trim and shave his beard a few times. One night, I even caught both men wrapped together in Arthur’s cot. It was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. 

I wonder if Charles and Arthur are closer because of the cabin. Maybe the three of us being close and in such an intimate situation sparked something. Or maybe it’s because of how Charles touched Arthur. That memory sends a chill down my spine and my lower stomach tingles. I wonder if they would be comfortable touching each other while I sit on the side and watch. Would they do more? 

The sound of voices and horses entering the camp shake me from the beginning of my fantasy. Looking behind me, I see Arthur and Charles are back. Their mounts are carrying plenty of food and furs for the camp. 

I leave my sewing on the table next to Arthur’s cot and approach both men. They look exhausted and are covered in dirt. After they leave the food and other supplies near Pearson’s wagon, they turn around. When they see me, both men light up and look happier. 

Charles approaches me first. He grabs my hands and lifts them to his lips. The kisses he leaves on my knuckles are soft and warm. Charles smiles at my giggle and said, “I’ve missed you. We both have.” 

“I’ve missed the both of you as well,” I said. 

Arthur steps forward next. He looks nervous but gives me a quick peck on my cheek. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Arthur. You two are filthy. Want to head into town and get a bath? I’ll bathe you two,” I tease.

“Before we do that, we need to talk to you,” Arthur said. He shares a look with Charles, who suddenly looks nervous. 

I nod and let them lead me to Arthur’s sleeping space. Arthur drops the side of his tent flaps so that we have some privacy. Arthur motions for me to sit. Charles sits next to me first, then Arthur takes a seat on my other side. 

Both men are silent for a moment. The nervous tension in the air makes my heart pound and my skin crawl. 

“So, what do you both need to talk to me about?”

Arthur lets out a heavy breath before he speaks. “We don’t want to keep anything from you. So, we thought we should tell you. While Charles and I were out, we shared the tent. And we were talking about that night in the cabin and we… we um…” 

“Arthur?” I asked. 

“We did stuff,” Arthur coughs out. His face flushes and he’s giving me a nervous look. I glance at Charles who also looks nervous and slightly embarrassed. 

“Oh. Well, do you two regret it?”

“I don’t. I… I enjoyed Arthur’s touch,” Charles said. His voice is low and soft.

“I don’t regret it either,” Arthur said. 

“Well, that’s good. Is that all you wanted to tell me?” I asked. 

“Yes,” Charles said. 

Arthur still looks nervous and scared. “You’re not mad, or disgusted?” 

“No, of course not. Did you think I would be?” I asked. 

“We were worried, yes,” Charles said. Arthur nods and looks away. 

I take both their hands and look between them as I speak. “I love you, the both of you. And I’m so happy you both enjoy spending time together. I didn’t think you two would be that intimate, but I’m happy for you two.” 

“I never thought of men in such a way,” Charles confessed. “But after that night in the cabin, I’ve been thinking of Arthur.”

“I’ve been with a man before Charles. I was young and it didn’t end well. Bunch of people scared us and we stopped seeing each other. But it’s nice being with Charles, and it’s nice being with you, sweetheart,” Arthur said. 

“We want you to know, that we both love you greatly. I enjoy being with Arthur and you,” Charles said. 

I smile and kiss both men on their cheeks. “I’m glad. And I enjoy being with you two as well.” 

Arthur rests his head against my shoulder and I play with the ends of his hair. I lay my head against Charles’s shoulder and his head rests against mine. Charles hold my right hand in both of his hands. Arthur’s hand rests against my thigh; his thumb moves in a slow circle over my pants legs. 

Despite how soothing the moment is, both men stink of sweat and dust. And as much as I love them, I love when they’re clean. 

“Alright, you two smell. Why don’t we go into town, get a bath, and spend the night there?” I said. 

Arthur laughs and sits up. “Sounds good to me. What do you say, Charles?”

“I say let’s go. Will you bathe us?” Charles question is addressed to me. 

“Well, who else will?”

“The bath girls?” Arthur teases. 

“You would rather have a stranger bathe you, instead of me?” I scoffed. 

Arthur laughs and shakes his head. “No, I wouldn’t. I want you to bathe me and touch me.”

“That’s what I thought. Come on, let’s go. The last three nights have been lonely and I’ve missed my strong men.” 

Later that night, the three of us are laying in a hotel bed together. I’m on my back in the middle of the bed, Charles and Arthur are on either side of me. Charles' head rests against my stomach, while Arthur’s head rests against my chest. My hands rest on their heads, and my fingers play with their hair. 

Both men are clean and warm. The soap we used earlier lingers on our skin and in the air. It’s not the sweetest of smells, but it smells better than sweat and dirt. Arthur’s short hair dried quickly and is now fluffy. Charles’s hair is still damp, but he let me braid it before bed. My hair is damp as well, Charles was kind enough to brush it out and braid it for me. Arthur watched and expressed an interest in learning how to braid our hair. 

Both men are asleep, exhaustion hit them hard after the bath. Their breathing is slow and heavy, occasionally their fingers or face twitch as they sleep. The warmth from their bodies and the steady sound of their soft snores begin to lull me to sleep. I can feel my eyes grow heavy, and I don’t fight. Between Charles and Arthur, I’m safe, warm, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
